Mi Delirio
by Mariita88
Summary: Los misterios son la mejor parte de mi vida, y a muchas personas les gusta resolverlos, y todos tenemos al primero que falla o así lo creo yo...
1. Chapter 1

Mi delirio…

S: Hay un misterio en bajoterra, solo los mejores pueden resolverlo.

T: Los misterios son la mejor parte de nuestras vidas y a muchas personas les gusta resolverlos, y todos tenemos al primero que falla… O así lo creo yo…

Tal vez no sea razón para ponerle tensión a la cosa, pero bueno…

Todo empezó con un día típico dónde el Peli azul y yo discutíamos, así que él y yo pues… Es normal ¿no?

Yo sentí que lo perdonaría pero nada interesante, y de repente suena el inter-comunicados de Eli y al darme cuenta era Elixie, que nos llamaba por alguna razón o Emergencia, como le quieran decir.

-¿M-mamá?, ¿Papá?- tartamudeó al vernos – Perdón, Papá, Kord está en problemas.

Me Sentí tensa y a la vez furiosa por ese Trol, aunque creo que es lo mismo.

-¿Kord?-Tartamudeó Eli, así que yo sin decir nada me senté en el sofá y me viene un horrible escalo frio, Fue raro, pareciera como que si ya me hubiese pasado.- ¿Trixie?, ¿qué tienes?-Preguntó el chico ayudándome a levantar.

-N-nada-Respondí un poco mareada.

-Está bien-Exclamó el chico saliendo del Refugio…

Cuando el salió, yo de tal manera me sentía peor o así lo pensaba antes de ahora…

Sentí que el mundo daba vueltas, era raro para todos como yo agonizaba…

Fue algo que me asusto igual que a todos, pero en ese momento se me fue mi agonización…

Era raro porque siempre que pasaba algo malo me sentía igual, pero un día todo se me hizo normal, hasta que un día se me hizo imposible pensar eso, Todo se me puso oscuro, no sabía que hacer, pensé que iba a morir…

Me sentía igual o cada vez empeoraba…

Un día desperté y dijeron que había quedado en Shock…

No entendí porque o como sucedió pero me dijeron que estaba embarazada…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Delirio… Capítulo 2 Parece Real…**

**T:** En el momento que me dijeron eso, me sentí feliz y después de un tiempo me llevaron al hospital, no sabía lo que ocurría en ese preciso momento pero vi que todo se me puso negro y no sentía nada, solo escuchaba algunas voces que decían ''la perdimos'' o ''no te vayas'' y otra muy conocida que decía.

-¡NO!, ¡NO QUIERO A OTRO!

Parecía a la de Elixie, me imaginaba que cómo ella no quería que la remplazara pues se puso muy extraña en el momento que me dijeron que iba a ver otro en la familia.

-¿Cómo que otro en la familia?- Preguntó ella en ese momento que me lo avisaron.

Si, fue muy raro saber que ella estaba de esa manera.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Volviendo a lo que íbamos.**

Después de 3 horas y medias desperté y Eli se puso muy feliz, yo le pregunté '' ¿Dónde está Elixie?''

Y él lo único que hizo fue sentarse y decirme que se había ido, pero de la manera que me quería ver en el cielo… Sí… De esa manera.

Yo estaba angustiada, no sabía qué hacer y no podía hacer nada.

Entonces me dijeron que todavía quedaba esperanza de que me escuchara.

Fuimos a la habitación donde se encontraba y ella escuchaba mis murmullos, supo que yo estaba viva e intento volver junto a mí, a mi lado, Pero fue muy tarde.

Fue lo peor que me paso en la vida de tal manera que yo quería que volviera pero nada funcionaba.

Las únicas veces que la podía ver era en mis sueños, siempre que despertaba lloraba porque sabía que no estaba junto a mi pero bueno.

Una noche tuve un sueño donde dijo que volvería a la tierra, yo me creía la tonta pero no fue así.

Al siguiente día me dijeron que Elixie estaba viva.

Me asuste, pero que sentí mejor porque alguien muy especial había regresado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Puede ser que haya sido verdad o no y bueno en realidad nada de eso ocurrió.

Hasta que un día ella si se fue, igual que Eli, los 2 se fueron de mi vida…

**Continuara…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Perdónenme si esto lo hice rápido pero pensaba hacerlo como un corto pero bueno…**

**Me despido con un BYE y un TAVITO!**

**CHAU!**


	3. Capítulo 3 UN FINAL MUY TRISTE

Mi Delirio-Capítulo 3-'' Un Adiós''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Trixie, Trixie.-Me despertó un chico, con una niña a su lado, no le hice caso, pero él seguía exclamándome- Trixie!

Yo respondí- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres?, Quiero estar sola, Sin compañía, Sin amigos, ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

De tal manera que los veía más lejos, Sus pies cada vez que se alejaban no se movían, fue una pesadilla.

Y seguía escuchando los gritos, desperté y era mi amigo Kord, pues sin decir nada me fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, y veo que algo se mueve.-¿Quién es?-Pregunte a la vez que me acerco.

¿Era un Fantasma?, ¿Era un animal?, ¿O solo estoy delirando?, Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, no lo puedo contener.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5 Horas más tardes…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ¿Por qué grite de esa manera?, ¿Qué me sucedió?, Todo esto me lo pregunto en un lugar donde todavía tengo conciencia, aunque no lo crean, pues al final se los cuento.

-¡¿Qué Pasa Trixie?!- Me vio el troll en la cama mientras dormía.-Esto se está poniendo feo Pronto, ¿Qué hacemos?-Exclamó el troll, cargándome en sus brazos.

-Esta vez, el magnífico Pronto, no sabe qué hacer-Dijo con una cara muy desesperada, yo tenía un sueño que acababa horrible mente mal, Sí así es.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2 meses después, yo aparecí en un hospital, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo?

Yo no estaba viva y eso fue mi Adiós.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FIN Y JAKE…!

PERDÓN, PERDONENME, PERDONADME, SORRY, BLA BLA BLA, xD, ¿Qué les pareció?

xX:¿Por qué dices perdón?

Maríita: Por la razón de que ya se acabo el corto.

Chau y Tavito!


End file.
